


Music To My Ears

by jjongkei



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex against the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongkei/pseuds/jjongkei
Summary: It’s another regular afternoon in the recording studio for Minhyuk and Jooheon - or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

Music filled the small space. “That was good, let’s do it again,” Jooheon nodded, satisfied. He leaned against Minhyuk’s shoulder where they sat at their computer, recording and mixing. Minhyuk kissed Jooheon’s cheek.

“Roger that,” he joked, playing it back. It was a rare day off for them; after having spent the morning all together, by the afternoon, the boys had split off - Hoseok and Hyunwoo had gone to the gym, Kihyun and Changkyun and Hyungwon had decided to stay in their apartment and film a cooking VLive, and Jooheon and Minhyuk had made their way to their little recording studio at Starship; they’d been locked in there for hours now, happily sequestered from the rest of the world. 

The room, though technically public for any artist to use, had become Monsta X’s unofficial official space - nobody else used it now. So, the boys had taken some time to pretty it up; strings of fairy lights, cushions with European football teams splashed across them, and a lamp that used to take up space in their apartment had even found its way into the corner. It was a little island of peace and quiet away from their apartment, and spending an afternoon in the somewhat cramped space always made the boys feel productive. That was the case once again for these two, eyes fixed on the screens and pausing periodically to adjust the mic in front of them. 

Also periodic were the sidelong, knowing glances shared between Jooheon and his hyung - Minhyuk loved watching his honey boy become absorbed by the work; how handsome he looked when he concentrated! He couldn’t resist snaking an arm around his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Hmm?” Jooheon murmured, focused on the track in front of him.

Minhyuk feigned a pout. “Pay _attention_ to me, baby,” he whined cutely, and Jooheon turned to him and smiled in response.

“You want to take a break?” He asked sweetly, kissing his nose. “Let me just save this—” and with a click, he turned around in his chair and faced Minhyuk properly. “I’m all yours now, hyung.”

Minhyuk smiled into a slow, purposeful kiss. “Yeah,” he whispered, “you are.” He gracefully swung a leg over and straddled the younger man’s lap. “Don’t you want to take a little break too, my honey?” He lifted his chin with a long finger, looking into his eyes. “Don’t you want to play with me?” He kissed along Jooheon’s cheeks and jawline, and could feel very quickly the affect he was having on his lover. Jooheon grinned, and tightened his grip on the older man. 

“Hmm,” Jooheon pretended to think about Minhyuk’s question, and began to undo the buttons on his lover’s shirt; exposing the soft, alabaster skin of his chest. “Minhyukie-hyung wants to play, does he...?” He kissed Minhyuk’s neck and felt the older man grow more excited, widening his grin. “Alright baby,” he whispered in his ear, a gentle fist pulling at his hair and sending a shiver down his spine. “Honey wants to play with his favourite toy.” 

Minhyuk groaned against Jooheon’s neck. He loved when their roles switched like this. He was so powerful, so cocky. It made his entire body ache with desire for the younger man. He wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s neck and kissed him deeply, tongue tracing over his full and parted lips, hips slowly grinding into Jooheon’s. Suddenly, his jeans felt far too restrictive and he desperately wanted them off; Jooheon did, too - he curled his muscular arms around Minhyuk’s thighs and lifted them both off the chair, and backing Minhyuk against the wall with a thud that made him groan, half in surprise and half in pleasure at the forcefulness of it. 

Jooheon wasted no time; he practically ripped off Minhyuk’s belt and tore through the buttons of his jeans - the older man kicking them off and across the small room. Jooheon pressed his body against his lover, a strong, deliberate hand palming him through silky boxers. Minhyuk was panting wantonly now, almost whimpering - one hand bracing himself against the wall, the other frantically grabbing at Jooheon’s shirt, unable to find the breath or the words to tell him to take it off. Jooheon knew, though, and he slipped it off quickly, throwing it to the floor to joint the older man’s jeans. Minhyuk’s eyes widened with desire as he took in the sight of Jooheon’s soft, muscular chest. “My baby is _so_ handsome like this,” he cooed, pulling him back in closer. “Come into me, my honey boy... I need you to fill me so _bad_...” he rolled his hips into Jooheon’s, and finally a crack in the younger man’s veneer of control began to form; Jooheon sighed desperately into a kiss, and he clung to his hyung. “Say it again,” he murmured, turning the older man to face the wall and parting his legs. “Tell me how much you need me inside of you, hyung...” he undid the buttons of his own jeans, and stroked his hardening member. 

Minhyuk whimpered in anticipation of what he knew would come next. “_Please_, Jooheonnie,” he bit his lip and arched his back at the touch of the young man, knees quivering. “Please fuck me... hyung needs it so bad...” he looked back towards Jooheon with desperate, needy eyes; when Minhyuk looked at him like that, it was enough to send Jooheon over the edge before they’d even begun. He took a practiced hand and wrapped it gently around Minhyuk’s neck, guiding him to tilt his head back for a deep kiss as he pressed and massaged a finger inside. Immediately, Minhyuk’s body responded and he groaned in surprise into Jooheon’s open mouth.

“Like that, baby?” Jooheon growled into his ear; he couldn’t resist a tease. “Did you miss this?” 

Minhyuk nodded frantically, pushing back against Jooheon’s expert fingers. “Please, Jooheon-ah, give it to me...” he whined. 

“I love it when you ask me nicely,” Jooheon cooed, positioning himself and gripping Minhyuk’s waist. “You want it bad, huh,” he grunted, biting at the older man’s neck. 

“_Nghh_... yes...” Minhyuk couldn’t reply. He felt Jooheon’s fingers leave him, and braced against the wall. “Please,” he begged again, at his limit. “Fuck me,” his voice small, needy. “My honey baby, _please_...” 

Jooheon’s grin curled. “Yeah... That’s it,” he growled into Minhyuk’s shoulder as he pushed inside, both men moaning in relief. He grabbed a fistful of Minhyuk’s soft black hair and pulled with each thrust, slowly at first but as Minhyuk relaxed around his length, deeper and more forceful. “God, you’re so...” Jooheon praised, throwing his head back. “You feel_ so good_, hyung. So good...” he gave Minhyuk his fingers, and the older boy took them obediently in his mouth, wetting them, curling his tongue around them for his honey boy, moans escaping through full, swollen lips. Satisfied, Jooheon then reached around and took hold of Minhyuk’s burning hot erection, and began to stroke. 

Minhyuk felt like his body would collapse, would melt if Jooheon continued his ministrations - but he dared not buckle under his touch. He cried out Jooheon’s name and begged for mercy, but Jooheon didn’t want to stop, not now - “look how beautiful you are, like this,” he praised again, thrusting deeper. “A beautiful mess, begging me like this... wasn’t it you who asked me to play with you, baby? I’m not done having fun yet...” he slipped out from the older man and pulled him by the hair towards the leather chair, where he sat down, stroking himself. Minhyuk wasted no time, straddling him and easing himself onto Jooheon’s cock, throwing his head back in pleasure. Jooheon wrapped his arms, now glistening with a thin film of sweat, around Minhyuk’s lithe body and he began to roll his hips and thrust upwards into him. 

Minhyuk’s body seemed overtaken by desire, his hips acting entirely on their own and his eyes heavy with lust. He clung to Jooheon and stared into his beautiful brown eyes, their moans like a song they’d known for years. “Jooheon-ah, Jooheon-ah...” he kept repeating as he felt the younger man roll and buck his hips upwards into him. “God, you feel incredible...” he kissed him then, deeply and messily, both men overcome. 

“You’re so good, so good...” Minhyuk sucked and bit at Jooheon’s pretty neck, wanting desperately to leave a mark. Jooheon let him; he loved it when Minhyuk was possessive. He returned the favour, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Minhyuk’s shoulder and knowing that having a matching mark there would make the older man blush with delight. At the feeling of Jooheon’s teeth on his skin, Minhyuk cried out his name. “Baby, I’m so— I’m so close, honey—!” And he held on to Jooheon tighter, pressing their foreheads together and breathing in the smell of two perfumed bodies mingled with sweat and sex - he felt dizzy with lust. 

Jooheon knew he too was close, and he gripped Minhyuk’s thighs with strong hands, head thrown back, and a breathy laugh escaping through bared teeth. “Come on then, baby... come for your honey boy,” he pulled Minhyuk’s hair and brought their faces together in a desperate, deep kiss to mask Minhyuk’s final cries - as he came, Minhyuk moaned into Jooheon’s mouth, the sweet sound reverberating through his body and igniting his own orgasm. He spilled into the older man, thighs shaking with the release, panting and kissing his lover all over. 

For a while, the pair just rested atop each other, catching their breath and letting their heartbeats slow back down. Eventually, Minhyuk spoke, voice made low and raspy, his forehead nestled comfortably in Jooheon’s neck. “I love it when you get like that,” he kissed the skin he could reach, Jooheon’s collarbone. 

“Get like what, babe?” Jooheon was still relatively breathless. He curled a hand around the base of the older man’s neck, and stroked his hair. 

“So powerful and commanding,” he complimented, kissing again. “I’m so weak for that side of you, baby.”He looked up into Jooheon’s eyes. 

“I could tell,” he smiled. “I love you, Minhyukie,” he said, carefully combing the fringe from his lover’s eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more,” Minhyuk countered playfully. “And I’m older than you, so you have to listen to me,” he teased. 

“Ah, back to normal I see,” Jooheon joked.

More kisses.

As they cleaned themselves up and rooted around the room to retrieve their discarded clothes, Jooheon noticed something. 

“Uh, hyung,” he began, voice cautious. “Don’t be mad,”

“Hmm?” Minhyuk questioner, spraying his face with mint and aloe mist and offering the same to the younger man. 

“Don’t be mad,” Jooheon repeated, “but I think I may have accidentally kept the audio recording running while we...” 

Minhyuk’s eyes widened and he scrambled to the computer to verify what Jooheon suspected. The men fixed their eyes on the screen and confirmed that they had, in fact, accidentally recorded their “little break,” - all of it. 

“Shit. We’ll have to delete the whole thing, the song is all mixed in with our... _voices_,” Jooheonexplained, and was a about to delete the whole thing when Minhyuk rested a hand on his at the computer mouse. 

“Or we could... keep it,” he looked at Jooheon then, eyes that seemed to be lit with a renewed desire for his young lover. “You know... just for us.” 

Jooheon thought a moment, and a wide grin curled on his face. He kissed Minhyuk’s cheek. “_You little slut_,” he whispered desirously in his ear. “Yeah, let’s do it.” He took Minhyuk’s chin in his hand and kissed him properly then, all controlling tongue over swollen lips, reminding the older man what he loved. 

Minhyuk saved the recording, and sent it to both of them. “My honey boy likes to take control, huh,” he grinned against Jooheon’s cheek. “But, I still love you more.” He kissed him again. 

Laughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick little conclusion to the previous part!

Minhyuk and Jooheon eventually - after another quick fuck - made their way back to the dorm, both absolutely glowing in that most tell-tale of ways. 

By the time they’d returned, Hyunwoo and Hoseok had also come back from the gym, skin still glistening from their showers. The others, too, had finished their VLives just before the lovers had come back. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk bounded into the apartment, shouting cheekily, “honeys! We’re home!” And eliciting laughter from the five men, who had congregated in the living room and were chatting and playing video games on the couch. “You’re back late!” Kihyun teased, clocking the boy’s expressions and knowing immediately why they were so tardy. “Did you at least clean up the studio afterwards?” He smirked. “Last time, _someone_ left their boxers on the floor.”

Jooheon blushed, but Minhyuk was quicker - he playfully slapped the other man’s shoulder, and grinned, “you’re just jealous cause you haven’t gotten any in weeks!”

“Hey!” Changkyun took the bait. “We’ve been tired, okay?” 

Laughter. 


End file.
